Trek to the Lost Temple of the Golden Disc
by Chrome Cougar
Summary: A Time Shift episode. Phineas & Ferb trek across Asia and Africa in search of a legendary treasure, all the while pursued by Doofenshmirtz. And what role does Candace and her friends play?


**Trek to the Lost Kingdom of the Golden Disc**

**Written by:**

**Sylvester Tennant & Dylan Carbonell**

[Caption: 1936-Somewhere in Turkey]

[We see an Istanbul-like city at night, with random stuff happening like one guy punching another guy for a cupcake, a bronze statue falling on someone's head, a guy eating fire, a guy on a bed of nails, and a guy using an animal to sweep up his shop. This is all happening as three silhouetted figures walk through the city towards some tavern.]

[Inside the tavern, men talk and drink. A pair of eyes peers in and Ferb slowly steps in. He is dressed in an outfit like the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who and sports a fez. He is followed by Phineas and Isabella, dressed in the desert garb they wore in "The Great Indoors". All three make their way towards a room behind a curtain.]

[A giant robot dressed in a safari suit enters with a monocle-wearing man in a black coat and cape riding on top of him. It's revealed to be Doofenshmirtz and Norm. Doofenshmirtz's head bangs on the doorway as Norm walks in. Inside, Doofenshmirtz drops down and looks about. He sees the silhouettes of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella behind the curtain. He approaches and Norm holds the curtain open. He then steps in to find Phineas seated at the table, Ferb and Isabella standing behind him. Doofenshmirtz sits.]

Doofenshmirtz: Greetings and salutations.

Phineas: Salutations and greetings.

Doofenshmirtz: May your family be healthy and happy.

Phineas: May your almond brittle remain sweet and crunchy.

Doofenshmirtz: May your platypus swim straight and true.

Phineas: May the Force be with you.

Doofenshmirtz: (laughs) So we meet again, Phineas Flynn.

Phineas: Doctor Doofenshmirtz, so we do.

Doofenshmirtz: Allow me to introduce my associate, Norm. He needn't eat nor drink, but instead the occasional oil change, and is squirrel powered. But don't try his omelets, he puts in the eggshells.

Norm: I enjoy crunchy omelets.

[Phineas cocks an eyebrow.]

Phineas: These are my associates. First, my step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. He's a man of action, doesn't say much, but when he does, it's always the right thing. Plus he can really sport a fez.

Ferb: Fezzes are cool.

Phineas: Second, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Fireside Girls Gazette, has earned a multitude of Fireside Girl accomplishment patches and recently joined to be chronicler of this trip.

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, most impressive.

Phineas: Enough malarkey, let's get to business, Doctor. You know why I've come.

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, yes I do.

Phineas: And what I want.

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, yes I do.

Phineas: And what I plan to do with it.

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, yes I do.

Phineas: Then could you remind me, please?

Doofenshmirtz: You're here for the cipher, my boy.

Phineas: Thank you.

Doofenshmirtz: The cipher contains the means of translation for the journal you possess. Once deciphered, it will show the way to the resting place of the Golden Disc.

Isabella: Uh, hi, sorry for the interruption, but since I'm the newest team member; I'm not up on what this Golden Disc is. So for my sake, and the sake of plot exposition, could you please clue me in?

Phineas: You see, Isabella, the Golden Disc is a lost treasure spoken by explorer Wilfred J. Horatio. Its location was kept secret through an encrypted journal, its entries unreadable without the cipher. A treasure such as the Golden Disc is valuable to all archeology. Our task is to locate it and bring it to the Tri-State Area Museum of Antiquities.

Doofenshmirtz: I, however, believe the Golden Disc serves a better purpose, particularly to my bank account. I intend to find it first and sell it to the highest bidder.

[Phineas slaps the table.]

Phineas: Why, you wretched fiend. You'd dare to try and profit off of the Golden Disc?

Doofenshmirtz: I'm evil. See my monocle? My overall outfit? It's something of a giveaway. But now, Mr. Flynn, shall we present our tools and begin our quests?

[Phineas presents the journal and Doofenshmirtz presents the cipher, a piece of paper covered in various symbols. Both items are set upon the table. In a flash, Ferb snatches both items and Phineas leaps up.]

Phineas: Ha, you really thought I'd let you have the location of the Golden Disc? Fat chance!

[The trio bolts out and run for the exit, but is blocked by a group of thugs. Ferb then removes his fez and jacket, handing them to Phineas. He then rolls up his sleeves and steps out of the shot. The sounds of fighting, grunts and shouts, and blows landing fill the air as Phineas and Isabella look on.]

[Everything goes silent as Ferb is shown standing atop the pile of the defeated thugs. All are battered and bruised, one even crying. Ferb then jumps off and rolls his sleeves back down and Phineas hands back his jacket and fez. He puts them back on as the group rushes out.]

[They step out into the street and are stopped by a mob of more thugs, easily outnumbered. They are cornered as the thugs move in.]

Female Announcer: Attention, bazaar shoppers, there will be free kabobs while supplies last in Aisle Seven. First come, first served.

[The crowd disperses excitedly and after they clear out, three new people stand in the street. They are Candace, Stacy, and Jenny, all dressed in feminine pinstripe suits. Each also wears tan trench coats, tied at the waist. Rounding out their looks are tan colored fedoras. Seeing the megaphone in her hand, Phineas knows that Candace was the one who made the announcement.]

Phineas: Candace.

Candace: Phineas. I believe you remember my partners, Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown.

[Phineas looks to Stacy and Jenny, but says nothing. He turns his attention back to Candace.]

Phineas: I take it you're not here for the local cuisine.

Candace: HQ has assigned us to assist you in your mission.

Phineas: I appreciate the help just now, but this is our task and we'll finish it on our own.

Candace: But we have orders.

Phineas: Maybe, but we've got this. Come on, Ferb, Isabella, there's work to be done.

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walk away. Defeated, Candace, Stacy, and Jenny walk off as well. Just before they round the corner, Candace looks back.]

Candace: You've not seen the last of us, brother.

[Inside a hotel suite Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella reserved, Phineas and Ferb sit at a table, working to decipher the journal. Isabella walks by and glimpses at their work.]

Isabella: Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: Deciphering Horatio's journal. It's slow going, but we've gotten a little amount of information on the Golden Disc.

Isabella: So, speaking of which, this Golden Disc. What sort of mystical attributes does it have?

Phineas: Come again?

Isabella: You know, does it possess some great supernatural power?

Phineas: No.

Isabella: Can it summon some otherworldly being?

Phineas: Negative.

Isabella: Is there at least a curse associated with it?

Phineas: Nope.

Isabella: So…it's just pretty?

Ferb: Yep, as beautiful as a Golden Disc can be.

Isabella: (sighs in frustration) Oh, great. Now I'll have to rework some parts for my scoop for the gazette. (she walks off)

[Phineas watches her a bit before turning back to Ferb.]

Phineas: Well, back to work.

[Montage: The music is a 1930s version of the Quirky Worky Song. They go back and forth studying the pages, checking the cipher, and jotting down things on paper. Cut to at one point, the music has stopped, as Phineas sits alone, tapping his pencil, waiting. Then the sound of a toilet flushing comes off-screen and then Ferb re-enters, and the music resumes. Later, Isabella comes in with a tray of sandwiches and drinks.]

Isabella: Here you go.

[Phineas and Ferb stop working and each takes a sandwich and a drink. As they eat, Isabella seems hesitate about something, but she musters the nerve to bring in up.]

Isabella: So, um, that girl, Candace, right? Who is she?

Phineas: Our sister. She works for the A.L.S.I., the Agency Lacking Spiffy Initials. She's often helped out with our assignments.

Isabella: I got the vibe of tension between you two when you talked with her. Did, uh, something happen?

Phineas: Oh, there was an…incident some time ago. We were investigating a sunken galleon, when…

[Flashback-A research ship is out on the sea and Phineas and Ferb look over the railing.]

Phineas: According to the charts, we ought to be right above the sunken galleon. Let's suit up and get down there.

Candace: Think again, bucko.

[Phineas and Ferb look to find Candace dressed in an old fashion diving suit, minus her helmet. She is flanked by Stacy and Jenny, both of whom wear the blue and white, short skirted sailor outfits Candace and Stacy wore in "Belly of the Beast".]

Candace: If anyone's going to make any discoveries today, it's gonna be me.

Stacy: You sure you can do this?

Candace: It's easy; all you have to do is make sure this keeps running so I can breathe. (she points to the air pump)

[Candace puts on her helmet and seals it. Phineas then spots something.]

Phineas: Hey, Candace, one of your air valves is…

Candace: Butt out, Phineas, I know what I'm doing.

[Stacy and Jenny turn on the pump and give Candace a thumbs-up. Candace then steps onto the ladder and climbs down into the water.]

[Back on the deck, Stacy and Jenny continue to operate the air pump, when it suddenly makes odd noises and starts to run faster.]

Stacy: There's something wrong.

[Jenny checks the gauge.]

Jenny: The pressure output is too high. It's pumping too much air down to Candace.

[The moment she says that, a shape rises out of the water. It's Candace, trapped in her now inflating diving suit. Phineas and Ferb and Stacy and Jenny's eyes go wide in disbelief as Candace's muffled cries can just be heard. ]

Phineas: She has to open valve number two! That'll release the excess air!

[Stacy grabs the radio.]

Stacy: Candace, Phineas says open valve number two immediately!

Candace (over radio): I don't know which one it is!

[Everyone cringes.]

[Candace rapidly shouts "Somebody do something!" frantically and repeatedly as her suit continues inflating. It grows larger and everyone becomes sure that her suit won't hold much longer.]

Jenny: She's going to blow!

Stacy: Hurry, disconnect the hose!

[Jenny pulls on the hose, but it won't disconnect.]

Jenny: I can't do it! I don't have the power!

[Candace's suit has now inflated to massive size.]

Candace (over radio): Will somebody please help me out here?!

Phineas: Don't worry, I've got something.

[Phineas grabs an ax, and promptly chops the air hose. This causes Candace's suit to deflate, but she ends up shooting across the water, spewing air as she does. She then goes flying into the air, screaming as her suit continues deflating.]

[Phineas, Ferb, Stacy, and Jenny watch Candace fly around in zig-zags and loop-de-loops.]

Phineas: Ooh…

Ferb: Well, that wasn't exactly a smart decision.

Stacy: You think?

Candace (as she flies through the air): I! AM! SO! MAD! AT! YOU! RIGHT! NOW!

[As Candace's diving suit finishes deflating, she stops in midair. She looks down to see the research ship far below her and realizes that she's not being supported by anything.]

Candace (nervously): Meep!

[Candace screams as she falls back down to the research ship, and crashes through every story of it, creating a Candace shaped hole in each deck. The hole Candace puts in the bottom causes the entire ship to quickly flood and sink, with Phineas, Ferb, Stacy and Jenny remaining floating above the water by clinging to debris. There is a moment of pause.]

Phineas: It just occurred to me; we could've just turned off the pump, pulled her back in, and opened the valve for her.

[Nobody says anything as they just keep bobbing in the water…]

[Candace then comes out the water, minus her helmet, bruised, black-eyed, hair wet, and suit torn. She climbs onto the same piece of debris as Stacy.]

Candace (gasps for air): You idiots! You put me through the most humiliating experience of my life! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU BOYS!

Stacy: Geesh, lighten up will ya?

[Present Day-Isabella's lower lip sticks out as she listens to Phineas finish the story.]

Isabella: Wow, that's both embarrassing and hilarious.

Phineas: Yes, yes it is.

[Ferb then taps his shoulder, getting his attention. Phineas turns and Ferb hands him a sheet of paper. Phineas reads it.]

Phineas: Hmm, interesting. The journal itself doesn't actually give the Golden Disc's location. There is a map, but it was handed off to a colleague and taken elsewhere.

Isabella: Where to?

Phineas: It seems the actual map was taken to…somewhere called Nadir-Mughal, a small city right on the India-Nepal border. (he puts down the paper, a determined look comes to his face) Everyone hit the sack, we've got an early day ahead of us.

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get up and head for bed.]

[Unknown to any of them, a shadow moves along outside the window. Someone has spied on them.]

[Cut to a map. A green dotted line moves along, signifying the route Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella take from Turkey to the border between India and Nepal.]

[Caption: Nadir-Mughal, on India-Nepal Border]

[We then see a remote town nestled near the Himalayan Mountains, bustling with activity as travelers come and go. Among them are Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Phineas and Ferb wear the outfits they wore in the song "Baliwod" from the episode "Unfair Science Fair". Isabella wears a typical native dress. They walk through the city.]

Isabella: Well, we're here, but now what? Where to we go from here?

Phineas: If we just knew who to ask about the Golden Disc.

Voice: Did you say "the Golden Disc"?

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stop and look to see a local boy, Baljeet.]

Phineas: Yes. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?

Baljeet: Not me, but maybe my uncles. Come, I will introduce you to them.

[Baljeet leads Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella through the streets and alleys, eventually taking them to an inn. Taking them inside, they make their way through a crowd of resting customers. Preparing food and drinks are Baljeet's Uncles Sabu and Maleek.]

Baljeet: Uncles. These travelers inquire about the Golden Disc.

[Sabu and Maleek stop what they are doing and look about Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Maleek moves behind a counter, but Sabu stares intensely at our heroes.]

Sabu: Why do you seek the Golden Disc? Is it for fame, glory, and/or money?

Phineas: Well, most people would like that, but we're in it for the preservation of historical treasures of ancient civilizations.

[Sabu and Maleek stare more intensely at Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Tense moments pass, but then they both suddenly smile.]

Sabu: A very wise answer.

Maleek: And lucky for you, as you are not the first to seek the Golden Disc. Others have come, but have given poor answers. Had you done the done the same, I would have pulled this hidden level and drop the trapdoor that is below your feet.

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella look down at the very spot they are standing.]

Isabella: What would've happened to us then?

Maleek: We do not know. It came with the place when we bought it.

Sabu: I shall bring the map to you. But first, please rest and try our special. We have the best pineapple, spinach, and anchovies pizza this side of Kashmir.

Maleek: It is the only pineapple, spinach, and anchovies pizza this side of Kashmir.

[Sabu grumbles as he heads to the back.]

[There is a sudden burst of music and cheers from the crowd.]

Phineas: What's happening?

Maleek: The 6:30 show. Sit back and enjoy.

[Bollywood style music fills the air and three very familiar looking dancers emerge. They are Candace, Stacy, and Jenny in disguise. Their hairstyles, make-up, and dancer clothes look like those worn by the female dancers in the song "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls", with Candace's colored red, Stacy's colored tangerine, and Jenny's colored persimmon. They make their way across the room, popping their hips, and shimmying.]

Phineas: They look familiar.

[Candace makes her way over to where Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are seated.]

Candace: Phineas.

[Phineas sees that it really is Candace.]

Phineas: Candace, what are you doing here?

Candace: (still dancing) Protecting you, you twerps. Doofenshmirtz and Norm have followed you here to get their hands on the map.

Phineas (dismissively): What? Come on.

[Doofenshmirtz then appears.]

Doofenshmirtz: Aha, I have you now.

Phineas: (gasp) Doofenshmirtz!

Candace: (still dancing) See? I told you.

Doofenshmirtz: I hope you've enjoyed today's special, my friends, for there's no tomorrow for you.

[Everyone stares bewildered at Doofenshmirtz.]

Phineas: Uh, you know, we actually haven't gotten any food yet. That threat really doesn't work.

Doofenshmirtz: What? Oh man, I spent, like, an hour going through pages of one-liner threats. (whips out a tiny notebook) Here, let me check and see if I can find a better one.

[He flips through pages, as everyone watches. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny still dance, but they watch Doofenshmirtz as well. Eventually he growls in frustration and tosses the notebook away.]

Doofenshmirtz: Norm! Plan B!

[Suddenly, Norm, disguised as a yeti, burst in. His disguise looks similar to the Robot Yeti from the Doctor Who story, "The Web of Fear".]

Norm: Snarl! Growl! Other animal noises!

[The music goes dead and everyone freezes.]

Person: Yeti!

[The crowd sits still and then everyone smiles wickedly. Seeing this, Doofenshmirtz is confused.]

Doofenshmirtz: What's with everyone not being terrified and respectful of the yeti?

[Sabu sticks his head in.]

Sabu: You clearly did not see the sign.

[He points to a sign that reads: "Open bounty on any and all Yetis. 30,000 Gold Coin Reward".]

Doofenshmirtz: Huh.

[A standoff ensures as every patron eyes Norm and one another, waiting to see who makes the first move. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella seek cover behind their table, as Candace, Stacy, and Jenny huddle in a corner. It is then two Gurkhas slowly unsheathe their kukri knives.]

Gurkha #1: Ayo Gurkhali!

[The Gurkhas lunge in Norm's direction, only to be cut off by Sherpas. As they struggle, all other patrons charge.]

[During the fighting, Norm staggers around, throwing would-be bounty collectors off of him. Doofenshmirtz tries to break up the fight, but is trampled by patrons who continue shoving and fighting. As it gets worse, one unlucky guy is flung like a rag-doll.

Unlucky Guy: Oof! Ahh!

[The large guy who threw him laughs, only to have another guy break a chair across his back.]

[Candace, Stacy, and Jenny cower behind an overturned table. They flinch as they watch the fight.]

Stacy: This is crazy!

Jenny: Maybe we could stop this? You know, our performance had their attention earlier.

Candace: How the heck are we gonna top that?

Stacy: Well, we've still got those vaudeville, Rockette, and Carmen Miranda outfits. Ooh, what about the magic show act, or maybe that human cannonball stunt?

(Candace rolls her eyes.)

Candace: You and that human cannonball stunt...

[Sabu come back out, a rolled piece of paper, the map, in his hand. He thinks he sees a chance to make his way to get the map to Phineas. He tries to rush through the crowd, but is knocked about, and the map is sent flying. It opens and lands near Candace. When she sees what it is, her face beams.]

Candace: The map!

[She crawls to get to it, but it is kicked away.]

Candace: Oh, no!

[The map then soars to where Phineas is hiding. He spots it and goes for it, with Candace watching.]

Candace: No, no, no!

[Phineas grabs it and realizes what he has in his hand.]

Phineas: The map!

[Ferb and Isabella's heads pop out from behind their table.]

Isabella: Does it say where the Golden Disc is?

Phineas: Yes. It's in...Africa. Come on, let's go!

[The trio bolt for the door. Candace narrows her eyes and grits her teeth at the sight and takes off after them, with Stacy and Jenny right behind her.]

[Doofenshmirtz and Norm see Candace, Stacy, and Jenny running out.

Doofenshmirtz: Norm! They're getting away!

[Norm pulls off his costume and sticks it on the large guy who had the chair broke across his back. The crowd turns on him.]

Norm: There, see how you like it, jerk.

[With the crowd distracted, Doofenshmirtz and Norm make way past them and hurry out as well.]

[An Airfield-A large plane prepares to take off as the passengers board and take their seats. Among them is a pair of nuns, one strumming a guitar, and Buddhist monks. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are then seen in their row of seats. All three study the map.]

Phineas: The map indicates the Lost Temple of the Golden Disc is hidden among the African rainforest, somewhere along the Congo River. See?

[He points to a spot on the map and Ferb and Isabella look closely.]

Isabella: Yep, I see it.

[Phineas nods in satisfaction, then leans back in his seat.]

Phineas: We're almost there. Aw, there's nothing that can stop us now.

[Candace then comes in, disguised as a stewardess. The disguise is a her size version of the stewardess uniforms the Fireside Girls wore in "De Plane! De Plane!". As she hands out complementarily drinks, she peers over Phineas' shoulder and glances at the map. She then looks back at Stacy and Jenny, who are both disguised as stewardesses as well, and nods. They nod back.]

[Towards the rear of the plane, Doofenshmirtz and Norm are seated as well. Doofenshmirtz is dressed in a yellow and pink colored Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, straw hat, and carries a camera. Norm is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, a beanie hat, and carries an oversized lollipop.]

[Cut to a map. A green dotted line moves along, signifying the route taken from the India/Nepal border to southern Africa.]

[Caption: The African Rainforest]

[At a trading post near the Congo River, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella prepare their supplies. Isabella wears the jungle outfit she wore in "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" and Phineas and Ferb wear outfits similar to British Army Battle Dress tropical uniforms. Phineas wears a short sleeved shirt and shorts, while Ferb wears a short sleeved shirt as well, but slacks instead of shorts. The boys also wear Aussie slouch hats and all three each carry a backpack.]

[Phineas takes out the map again. He then shows it to Ferb and Isabella and they try to determine the best path to take.]

[Candace, Stacy, and Jenny emerge from hiding, each wearing lederhosen and carrying a large rucksack. Candace lets out her mischievous giggle.]

Candace: This is it girls, this is our golden opportunity.

Stacy: Uh, why are we wearing lederhosen?

Candace: I forgot to pack any jungle exploring clothes. We'll just have to go with it. (she sees Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella start to move out) Come on.

[All three set off to follow Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.]

Stacy: Go with tiny leather shorts in one of the most humid places on the planet. (clicks tongue) Yep, this is gonna be fun.

Jenny: It's not so bad, Stacy. We look pretty cute, I think. Hey, either you have the urge to yodel? Boy, I do.

[Everyone makes their way into the jungle.]

[Later on, Phineas reads the map, leading Ferb and Isabella along the trail. They have a clear view of the river, when there is suddenly a scaly hump that sticks out from the water. All three see it and stop.]

Isabella: What's that?

[Phineas squints, trying to make out what the shape may be.]

Phineas: I believe that's what the locals call Mokèlé-mbèmbé. Too bad we don't have time to check it out and see for sure.

Ferb: Some other expedition, then.

[They resume their trek. As they continue on, there is rustling among the undergrowth lining the riverbank behind them. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny peek out and see Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella making their way through the jungle.]

Stacy: There they go.

Candace: (deep voice) Come on, let's… (She stops in disbelief.) What the…?

[She looks and sees wild parsnips growing next to her.]

Candace: Wild parsnips growing in the African rainforest? How does that make sense?

Jenny: Not sure, but let's get you away from that before your face goes red and blotchy.

[Later on, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella reach a brief stopping point. Phineas looks at the map and sees that there's no other indication as to where to go, other than a square shaped symbol.]

Phineas: There ought to be some kind of clue, a sign that shows which way to go.

Isabella: Look! Is that it?

[The boys look to where she points. There is a wooden sign with an arrow pointing down a trail. The sign reads: "Lost Temple 400 yards this way. Featuring The World Famous Golden Disc".]

[They rush down the path and soon come to a clearing. A large stone temple stands in the middle of the clearing.]

Phineas: Ah, there it is, the Lost Temple of the Golden Disc. Great job, Isabella.

[Isabella smiles, blushing slightly.]

[They slowly cross through the clearing and make their way towards the entrance. They stop momentarily before stepping inside. As they continue in, it's then Doofenshmirtz and Norm, dressed again in the outfits they wore at the beginning, lean into the doorway, watching Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.]

[Back in the jungle, Candace, Stacy, and Jenny, having become lost, wander aimlessly.]

Candace: We've lost them! This wouldn't have happened if a certain someone didn't have to stop for a potty break.

Stacy: Sorry, but when you gotta go, you gotta go.

Candace: You shouldn't have drank all that water.

Jenny: Look! Over there!

[Candace and Stacy look to where Jenny is pointing and see a path leading down to the temple.]

Candace: That's it. It's got to be.

Stacy: What are we waiting for then? Let's get down there.

[Stacy and Jenny immediately head down the path. Candace, however, notices one of her boots is untied and hurries to try the laces.]

Candace: Hey, wait up! (grumbles) Stupid, slippery aglets.

[She gets her laces tied and hurries to catch up to Stacy and Jenny.]

[Stacy and Jenny race down, but see something that makes them skid to a halt. Before them is a wide gorge, completely cutting them off from getting to the temple.]

[A ways back, Candace runs, quickening her pace.]

Candace: Come on! Where are you girls?

[Candace trips and goes flying. She grabs wildly at the air until she drops. She then grabs onto a tree growing out of the cliff. The tree bends and Candace holds on for dear life, her fear of heights taking hold.]

Candace: Whoa! Get me down! Oh! Help me!

[Stacy and Jenny see what's happened to Candace.]

Jenny: Great, how do we get her down? She won't climb down and we can't climb up to her.

Stacy: Don't worry, I've got something.

[Stacy takes out a hatchet. She marches over to the tree and gets ready to start chopping. Candace sees this and her eyes go wide.]

Candace: Stacy, wait! No! Don't chop my tree! This isn't going to work!

[Stacy chops until the tree it starts to fall.]

Stacy: Timber!

[The tree starts to collapse and Candace goes down with it, screaming. On a slated wall of the temple, there is a figure craved into it. Candace lets go of the falling down tree and drops, face planting directly onto and in the exact same outline of the figure. After a brief moment, the section is pushed down into the temple's interior. The tree then falls into place, making the perfect bridge. Stacy inhales sharply; her expression is one of pained guilt. Jenny only shakes her head.]

Stacy: (chuckles sheepishly) Wow, talking about breaking and entering.

[Jenny rolls her eyes and climbs onto the newly made bridge and makes her way across, followed by Stacy. Both reach the entrance made by Candace and peer inside.]

Jenny: Candace? Are you dead?

[They find Candace laid out on the floor and pick her up, and she now has bricks in her eyes and mouth. Stacy then smacks her in the back of the head, causing the bricks to fall out of her eyes and mouth.]

Candace: (holds up her hand) Hey, you see this hand?

[Candace smacks Stacy in the face with said hand.]

Stacy: OW!

Jenny: Hey, you can't do that.

Candace: (makes peace sign) Hey hippie, look at this.

Jenny: Now I find that very-

[Candace pokes Jenny in the eyes with both fingers making a cartoony "boink" sound.]

Jenny (covering her eyes): Nyah!

Stacy: Come on, that's not very nice.

[Candace hits Stacy with a branch while simultaneously punching Jenny in the head.]

Stacy: Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!

Jenny: Okay, you asked for it.

[Candace, Stacy and Jenny start beating each other up in 3 Stooges style, complete with cartoony sound effects. Candace then suddenly breaks up the fight.]

Candace: STOP! We're getting nowhere ripping off outdated slapstick, let's just go in and get this thing.

[Later, Candace, Stacy and Jenny are tiptoeing through the temple.]

Candace (whispering): Now be very careful, this place could be filled with…

[Candace then steps on a piece of the floor, triggering a rapid clicking sound. The girls cringe nervously when a loud thud sends them running. As they run screaming, they are shot at by a bunch of arrows that come out of nowhere, a blast of fire spews out from the floor and nearly chars them, and a boulder drops out of nowhere and almost flattens them into pancakes. They each the end of the corridor safely, and all three pant loudly as they try to catch their breaths.]

Jenny: (panting) Booby traps?

Candace (panting): Yeah!

[In another part of the temple, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella search about. The reach the stone stairway and slowly move down. Isabella looks about.]

Isabella: For an ancient society, the did have a unique interior design style.

Phineas: Isabella, stop! (yanks her back)

Isabella: (gasps) What? What is it?

[Phineas points to an odd raised stone one the step below Isabella. Taking a stick, he presses it down. This triggers a trap, a large axe swings down and strikes right where Isabella would've been standing.]

Isabella: You saved my life. (she swoons)

Phineas: We have to be careful. You two follow me and step where I step.

[Ferb and Isabella follow Phineas step by step until the reach the bottom of the stairway. They step onto a section of the floor which suddenly drops open, sending them falling.]

[The trio falls until they land on a slide-like structure. They slide down and crash onto the floor.]

Phineas: Okay, that was kind of fun.

[They stand and brush themselves off. Looking, they find a rope bridge spanning across a crevasse.]

Isabella: Looks a little...precarious.

[Phineas finds a small stone and drops it down to the crevasse. They all listen for it hit bottom. It does, the sound echoing.]

Phineas: Hmm, sounds about three seconds deep. Watch your steps.

[Phineas takes the lead, Isabella goes next, and Ferb brings up the rear. They slowly cross the bridge, which sways and the planks creak, but holds. Once across, they find one more tunnel and walk through it.]

[They then emerge in a large chamber decorated with various sculptures in different poses. In the middle is a pedestal, and sitting atop is the Golden Disc. ]

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella see it and rush up to it. Phineas slowly reaches for it.]

Isabella: Be careful. I just feel a tad wary about shiny artifacts sitting on pedestals.

[Phineas slowly grabs the Golden Disc and lifts it up and off the pedestal. Suddenly, a heavily weighted net drops down out of nowhere and entangles them all.]

Phineas: Great, what else can happen?

[A pair of hands suddenly snatch the Golden Disc away from Phineas.]

Candace: This can happen. The Golden Disc is now mine. All mine.

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are shocked to see Candace, Stacy, and Jenny.]

Isabella: Candace? What about your orders from HQ?

[Candace smiles wickedly.]

Candace: HQ didn't send us. We're just after this.

Stacy: Despite the face this disc has absolutely nothing to it aside from looking pretty.

Jenny: Kinda pathetic if you think about it.

[Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are beside themselves. Suddenly a new thought comes to Phineas.]

Phineas: This has to do with the diving suit mishap, doesn't it?

[Candace briefly pauses, as if she's hesitate to answer.]

Candace: Actually, no, no it doesn't. Yeah, I know I swore revenge on you two, but this has nothing to do with what happened. You see, Stacy already has the Jade Saucer.

[Stacy holds up the Jade Saucer.]

Candace: And Jenny has the Bejeweled Plate.

[Jenny holds up the Bejeweled Plate.]

Candace: I wanted my own treasure item, and this Golden Disc completes the set.

Phineas: That belongs to the museum Give it back.

Candace: Just try and stop us.

[Candace turns, only to find Doofenshmirtz and Norm. Doofenshmirtz takes the Golden Disc from Candace and Norm plucks both the Jade Saucer and Bejeweled Plate from Stacy and Jenny.]

Doofenshmirtz: Thanks for the treasures, girls. They'll fetch a pretty price. Now, (chuckles) adios.

[He tosses a smoke bomb to the floor, which explodes in a thick cloud. Everyone coughs and are briefly blinded. Once the smoke clears, Doofenshmirtz and Norm have retreated.]

Candace: Quick, after them!

[Candace rushed off, and Stacy and Jenny start to follow.]

Phineas: Stacy, Jenny, wait! Get us out!

[Stacy and Jenny stop, conflicted as what to do. Both then step back and help free Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella from the net.]

[At the rope bridge, Doofenshmirtz and Norm have made it across when Candace appears and starts across the bridge herself. She gets about halfway, when she sees Doofenshmirtz pull out a machete and start hacking the ropes. She turns back, knowing she wouldn't have time to make it the rest of the way.]

[With every rope cut, the bridge falls apart more. Doofenshmirtz hacks the last one, sending the bridge falling. Candace starts to fall with it before she can reach the other side.]

Candace: Oh, no! No!

[She hangs on, but her grip starts to slip. Just before she can fall, two pairs of hands reach and grab hers. Looking up, she sees it's Phineas and Ferb. She sighs in relief and they pull her up.]

[Doofenshmirtz cackles in triumph and he and Norm rush out to exit the temple. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella and Candace, Stacy, and Jenny can only watch. They see that they are trapped with no other way out.]

Stacy: I hope someone has food. We're going to be here awhile, like for the rest of our brief lives.

[Ferb then clears his throat, slightly exclaiming in the negative.]

Phineas: What is it, Ferb?

[Ferb takes off his hat and reaches in, feeling about. He then finds what he wants and pulls out the crossbow and grappling hook from "Doof Dynasty" and long rope. Phineas gasps in surprise.]

Phineas: Is that the crossbow and grappling hook I got you for your last birthday?

[Ferb smiles and nods.]

Ferb: I never leave home without them.

[He then loads the grappling hook into the crossbow and fires it. It streaks across the gap and latches onto a stone arch. Ferb tugs, testing if it'll hold. Satisfied, he motions Candace to grab the rope and they both swing over the crevasse. The stone arch starts cracking and crumbling, but they reach the other side safely and Ferb tosses the rope back. Stacy and Jenny grab it and they swing across. The arch cracks and crumbles more, but they too land on the other side safely. Stacy tosses the rope back and now comes Phineas and Isabella's turn.]

[Phineas grabs the rope and Isabella wraps her arms around him. Isabella then kisses Phineas' cheek.]

Isabella: For luck.

[Phineas and Isabella swing, reaching halfway across as the stone arch starts to give. The grappling hook comes loose and they start to drop as they almost reach the other side. Candace reaches out and grabs the rope, stopping their fall. Grabbing the rope, Stacy, Jenny, and Ferb help Candace in pulling Phineas and Isabella to safety.]

[The stone arch collapses, followed by pieces of the roof as cracks spread. It's the start of a chain reaction that is bringing down the entire temple. Stones rain down and everybody dodges the debris.]

Phineas: Quick, everybody move!

[The group runs for their lives, but Ferb has enough time to reel in his grappling hook and stuff everything back into his hat.]

[Inside a corridor, Doofenshmirtz and Norm run for the exit. Doofenshmirtz smiles at his distorted reflection as he looks at the Golden Disc.]

Doofenshmirtz: Hee-hee-hee! Look at it! I'm going to be so rich!

[Not watching where he's stepping, Doofenshmirtz trips and falls, losing the Golden Disc. It's then Norm trips as well, losing both the Jade Saucer and Bejeweled Plate, and landing atop Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz's eyes water and he groans in pain.]

Doofenshmirtz: Why'd I make you so heavy?

[Phineas and the others race down the corridor, trying to outpace the spreading collapse of the temple. They see the downed Doofenshmirtz and Norm and Candace, Stacy and Jenny see their chance to recover the Golden Disc, the Jade Saucer, and the Bejeweled Plate. They scoop up the treasures and run.]

[Doofenshmirtz and Norm get back to their feet as the roof above them starts to fall in. They too run for the exit.]

[Outside the temple, Phineas is first to emerge from the exit, followed by Ferb and Isabella. Right behind are Candace, then Stacy, and finally Jenny. They all looking up just in time to see the temple collapse in on itself.]

[Looking back to the still standing tunnel, they then hear the sound of footsteps coming their way.]

Stacy: They're coming. Anyone have any ideas for getting out of this?

[Jenny points to a bunch of bananas in a nearby tree. Everyone knows immediately what she has in mind.]

[Doofenshmirtz and Norm get out of the dust filled tunnel. Doofenshmirtz coughs and spits out dirt, while Norm whips off dust.]

Candace: Hey, Doofenshmirtz!

[Doofenshmirtz and Norm look to see Candace holding the Golden Disc. She struts around tauntingly.]

Candace: (sing-song) I've got the Golden Disc! Nana-nana-boo-boo, what are you going to do-do?

Doofenshmirtz: (growls) Get her!

[Doofenshmirtz and Norm charge, and Candace stops in place, a nervous look coming to her face. Doofenshmirtz and Norm close in, preparing to pounce on Candace. At the last moment, everyone leaps up from the underbrush and hurl banana peels at Doofenshmirtz and Norm's feet, which causes them to go slipping.]

Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, clichéd sight gags!

[Candace steps aside and Doofenshmirtz and Norm keep slipping until the tumble into the river. They splash about until they get their heads above water. Doofenshmirtz spits and sputters, when he notices several objects closing in.]

Doofenshmirtz: Norm, why are those logs advancing on us ominously?

Norm: Because those aren't logs.

[Several pairs of eyes open and Doofenshmirtz realizes he and Norm are being surrounded by crocodiles. He leaps atop Norm.]

Doofenshmirtz: Yah! Swim for my life!

[Norm rotates his arms rapidly, and like a motorboat, speeds down the river, the crocodiles in pursuit.]

[Watching from the riverbank, our heroes smile.]

Phineas: And that's that, we've seen the last of him.

Ferb: Unless, of course, there's a sequel.

Isabella: I'm just glad we all made it.

Candace: And I have the Golden Disc! (she hugs it tightly)

[Stacy and Jenny look to each other, down to their treasures, and then back to each other.]

Stacy: Um, Candace?

Candace: Huh?

Stacy: I was thinking, and while the Jade Saucer would look just lovely in my living room, I think it'd look much better in the museum gallery.

[Candace's jaw drops.]

Jenny: And I feel the same about the Bejeweled Plate. It's nice, but I think it'd be more appreciated in the museum as well.

[Candace stammers in disbelief. She looks back and forth, clutching the Golden Disc. Everyone's pleading gazes finally break her.]

Candace: Ugh, I'm going to have to do the right thing, aren't I?

[Everyone nods.]

Candace: Okay, fine… But can I at least carry it?

[Later, the group trudges through the jungle.]

Candace: Boy, oh boy, gold is heavy.

Phineas: It's funny, it seems like we're missing something.

Isabella: What do you mean?

Phineas: Well, I swear there's something else that usually happens in this type of adventure.

[Dozens of armed natives suddenly pop out from the foliage, nearly surrounding our heroes. Everyone looks around frightfully, especially Candace.]

Candace (nervously): Meep.

Phineas: Angry natives. That's what it was.

Candace: You think they're upset that we pretty much destroyed their sacred temple and are now taking their treasure?

Phineas: Yes, yes they are. RUN!

[Everyone runs, with the natives hot on their heels.]

Stacy: We could really use a poorly set up, but very appreciated deus ex machina!

Phineas: Already covered!

[The group reaches a clearing in the jungle. In it is a plane, its pilot Django Brown. Django is occupying his time sketching, when he sees the group running towards him.]

Phineas: Start the plane, Django! Start the plane!

[Django tosses his sketchpad into the plane and jumps in.]

[Everyone huffs and puffs as they start to wear out.]

Stacy: Leg cramps! Leg cramps!

Phineas: We're almost there!

[Django starts the plane, its engines roaring.]

[Phineas and Ferb reach the plane first and leap in. Once inside, they help Isabella in, followed by Candace and Stacy. Jenny is the last one on. Django glimpses at the attire his sister and her friends are wearing.]

Django: Jenny, why are you and your friends wearing lederhosen?

Jenny: Candace didn't pack jungle clothes! Can you please get us out of here?!

[Django works the controls, getting the plane to taxi. As they get moving, Phineas and Ferb get the hatch closed as Candace breathes heavily comically like she did after rushing up the yellow stairs in "The Wizard of Odd". Stacy gets her sore legs rubbed by Isabella.]

Stacy: Thanks.

Isabella: You're welcome. Plus this will go towards my Therapeutic Massage patch.

[The plane then off, reaching the safety of the skies.]

[Cut to a map. A green dotted line shows the path taken from Africa all the way back to Danville.]

[Caption: Several weeks after...]

[A newspaper's headline read "Intrepid Band Locates Lost Treasure". A photo featuring Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella and Candace, Stacy, and Jenny, and Django is placed below the headline.]

[At the Tri-State Area Museum of Antiquities, there is a large party to celebrate the adding of the Golden Disc, Jade Saucer, and Bejeweled Plate to the museum's collection.]

[The museum's curator, played by Lawrence, chats with Phineas and Ferb. Isabella, along with her mother, are with the other Fireside Girls, who congratulate Isabella on the number of accomplishment patches she's earned thanks to the adventure.]

[Stacy, wearing her hair in a ponytail and a lovely purple dress, is there with her mother. Jenny, wearing a green dress and with the same hairstyle she wore in the song "You're Goin' Down" is there with Django and their father. Everyone chats with visitors and museum staff.]

[Candace, wearing the same outfit and hairstyle she had during her daydream in "Run Away Runway", stands with her arms folded and a champagne glass, filled with ginger ale of course, in her hand. She stand off by herself and eyes the Golden Disc envyingly.]

Candace: Pfft, look at it. It could've been mine. This is just as bad as the time I lost out on the Holy Grail of Maldonia. (pauses and looks to the viewer) Sorry folks, no forced flashback gags.

Voice: Um, hi there.

[Candace turns to see a cute boy, Jeremy, has walked up to her.]

Candace: Why, hello, cute boy.

Jeremy: I hear you're part of the group who found the Golden Disc. That must've been some adventure.

Candace: (giggles) Oh, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Jeremy: Still, the life of an adventurer.

Candace: It's not all excitement. I had an embarrassing experience while inspecting a sunken galleon. It's a funny story, really.

[Back with Phineas and Ferb, they chat with each other. The sound of high heel shoes clicking comes from behind them.]

Female Voice: Pardon me.

[Phineas and Ferb turn to see a teenage girl, Vanessa. She wears a glittery black dress, a big floppy hat with a flower on it, sunglasses and a fur scarf around her shoulders. At once, Ferb is enchanted by her. She removes her sunglasses.]

Vanessa: My name is Vanessa. I may have something for you.

[Everyone, including Jeremy, is gathered, when Phineas and Ferb arrive, escorted by Vanessa.]

Vanessa: I've heard your exploits, and I feel you all have the right caliber for a certain job. I want you to find this item, the Maltese Platypus.

[She shows the group a photo of a statuette that looks like Perry when he is in pet mode.]

Vanessa: It belong to my family generations ago, before it was stolen. According to my sources, it's located in Italy.

Phineas: It's in Europe, huh? There's some trouble brewing there...

Vanessa: You'll be handsomely rewarded, I assure you.

Phineas: Oh, I don't doubt that, but...

[Phineas looks to everyone, from Ferb and Isabella, Candace and Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny and Django. Everyone smiles, showing their eagerness to go, and he nods.]

Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today.

THE END


End file.
